A Queen beyond the Glass
by erik-of-the-mask
Summary: It’s been five years since Alice had slain the Queen, and the people of Wonderland are searching for a new Queen. There is no one to their likings in Wonderland, where must they go to find this new Queen, and whom will they meet along the way…
1. The meeting

_**A/N I do not own Alice, in any form, may it be movie, through the looking glass, or the mcgee.**_

**Summary****: This follows the McGee version, and my imagination more then anything.**

**It's been five years since Alice had slain the Queen, and the people of Wonderland are searching for a new Queen. There is no one to their likings in Wonderland, where must they go to find this new Queen, and whom will they meet along the way…**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Several rather odd looking people were sitting around a table, the silence just as odd as the people. The mechanical teapot scurried across the table, refilling each cup. No one went to break the silence…

At the head of the table sat the Mad Hatter, not as warped as he once was, and not as enthusiastic. The last queen left him rather drained… He moved the handle of his cup from side to side, looking at the faces of the other people seated around the rather long table. There were only a few, most of the people of Wonderland had better things to do… and he had better things to do then write them all invitations to such a tea party… if you could even call it that.

The Cheshire cat had both paws on the table, looking from the half empty saucer of milk, to the other people, willing someone, anyone, to make even the slightest noise. He had no idea why the conversation just died like it did… maybe because someone brought up the queen, he didn't know, but he wanted this silence to end.

Indra was not originally from the land beyond the looking glass, quite not. It was an accident he was here at all, a lot like the guy who sat across from him, one leg crossed over the other, sipping his tea in silence. Indra cleared his throat. "So…" He said, looking from face to face.

Winchester, the man whom was sitting across from Indra gave a short nervous laugh. "Sorry, it's just everyone went silent, and I didn't want to be blamed for anything by talking." He said. He ran a finger along the scar that went from his mouth all the way to his ear. He shivered slightly at the odd feeling, the scars were not that old… or to him at least. When you live over a hundred, and are still young… a year or two is a drop in the bucket.

The white rabbit nodded. Since the queen had been dealt with, he had no need to rush off to serve her ever-changing needs. He enjoyed for once sitting down with a cup of tea, and not having to worry about being late. "What will happen now? Alice has slain the Queen… The king was too afraid to ever touch her in that manner, who will rule… what will happen?" He repeated again.

Cheshire lapped at the milk, then sat up in his chair. "We will have to find a new Queen. As nice as it is now, the world will be un-orderly if we leave it ungoverned for tooo long." Cheshire said with a slight purr.

The hatter nodded slowly. "But… we face the problem of whom. There are few people suited to that spot… We are all slowly getting old… Wonderland may be a place of fantasy and wildness, but we will not live forever… Alice will one day forget about this place. As good of a ruler she would make… I'm afraid she may prefer her life outside of Wonderland in a better manner…" He said, still fidgeting with his cup. It was clear; they were all slowly going down, it had been at least a good five years since they had a queen rule… and in that five years, they had almost had a civil war more then once or twice.

Winchester nodded slowly. "Perhaps… we find one… elsewhere?" He suggested, putting a sugar cube into his cup, looking at the other people at the table. He was dressed in an old style eveningwear, sun bleached from its original midnight blue.

The White Rabbit glanced over at Winchester, his nose twitching slightly. "Elsewhere? Do you mean in Alice's world?" He asked, nibbling on a biscuit… that thankfully did not read 'eat me'.

"No, no. A world like where Indra, or I come from. Alice's world is much to fickle, too many unbelievers, we would end up in jail before the night is over." Winchester said, nodding so sharply, his hat slid over his face. He gave a slight laugh, pushing it backup, fixing his white hair. He had a dull white hair, like a white shirt that's been through the wash one too many times.

The Hatter nodded slowly. "Perhaps… but how, we haven't found a way out yet…" He said, finally taking a sip of his now cold tea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Well, that's my first spew of insanity. I want to know what people think of it so far. If you wish to **_**'flame'**_** at least give me something constructive to work with not; **_**'OMG! U suc!!111!1111'**_**… I'm aware I might not be following the story line, and I apologize. I hope you enjoy.**

**Sorry it's so short, I'm testing the waters, to see if people like it enough for me to continue…**

**P.S. They will be going to other places, other 'worlds'. If you want to suggest a place they go to while trying to find a queen, I will add it in, if I know the Fandom. If it's something I don't know, or I'm unsure, you may have to wait a bit. **

**But other then that, send in suggestions, criticism, praise, whatever you are in the mood for. I'll try to update.**


	2. The Hunt for the looking glass

**Disclaimer: What I do not own, I do not claim. I do not own Alice, so hence I do not claim it. **

Chapter 2: The hunt for a looking glass

_Previously: The Hatter nodded slowly. "Perhaps… but how, we haven't found a way out yet…" He said, finally taking a sip of his now cold tea._

Indra gave a light shrug. "If there is a way in, there is a way out, perhaps we just can't see it yet." He said, brushing his bangs out of his face. His hair was quite opposite of Winchester's hair. It was a sharp, dark black, and rather long. He motioned for the teapot to refill his cup, looking at the faces of the people seated around the table.

Hatter nodded rather slowly. "We've tried many years to get out, The White Rabbit so far is the only one whom has been able to…" He said, pouring his cold tea onto the floor, without my thought, or guilt to it. The place was filthy; a little tea on the floor wouldn't hurt it. He snapped his fingers, the teapot scurrying at a medium pace across the table, pouring him a fresh cup.

Winchester watched the tea spill the floor, watching it spread, not really paying attention to anything the Hatter was saying. He was off in his own little world, and most times, people wouldn't bother him about it…

The White Rabbit nodded slightly, still nibbling on the biscuit. "I don't even know how, just found a way through a hole into Alice's world…" He said, looking from the Hatter to Indra.

Indra nodded slightly. "Perhaps there is another portal, or 'rabbit hole' leading out of this world, just we're not looking properly?" He suggested, wondering how the others would react. He was tapping his foot lightly on the floor, in a silent beat, and blowing some of the white fluff from his collar out of his face. He wore a white fur trimmed coat, with blue cuffs, and a white undershirt with a high collar. He wore a simple, piece of metal in the shape of a fang, on a chain around his neck. It had no magical powers; he just thought it was cool…

"The mirrors…" Winchester suggested, looking up from the spill on the floor, over to the Hatter.

"The Queen had all but one of those destroyed, I highly doubt we can find it, let alone the mirror will lead us to another world." The Hatter said, taking a slow sip of his tea.

Cheshire purred, clearly not voicing his opinion much in this important conversation. "Do we have much of a choice…? We sit here like hens waiting for a wolf if we don't attempt." Cheshire said, turning over the empty saucer, looking around at the people. "If no one else, I will try. If I fail, I fail."

The Hatter nodded slowly. "It'll be somewhere in the castle… or I hope it will be…" He said, now back to fidgeting with his cup, almost uneasily.

"I'll help!" Winchester said with a violent nod, knocking his top hat onto the table with a soft clunk.

"Seeing as there is nothing better, I'll put in my help also." Indra said. "The sooner we find a good queen, sooner Wonderland with have its small shard of order again." He said with a soft nervous laugh.

Hatter nodded, pushing the cup half was down the long table. "Then it's settled, you three will try to find the mirror… We can only hope it may lead us elsewhere… the Queen would of most likely used it if that were the case… oh well." He said, straightening out the filthy tablecloth, and then standing up, grasping the teapot. He walked over to the sink with it.

Cheshire nodded, moving gracefully off the chair, extending himself in a stretch, giving a soft meow, before sitting, looking at the other two that would be helping him.

**Author's Corner:**

Here is yet another installment. One reviewer, it's not bad, I will agree. I'll some times respond to the review here, sometimes… not. This little Area is reserved for what I feel I need out there… So an answer to the review:

"**From: Calcium FIST**

**tilts head Am I first? :3**

I am writing a flame. A FLAME OF ENCOURAGEMENT. DOES THAT MAKE SENSE? I  
DUNNO. SHOULD I GET SLEEP TOO?"

_Yes, yes you are first… is it really that obvious barely anyone is reading… _

_Then… it isn't a Flame? I'm confused; I think I need to get more sleep._

_That sounds like a good idea, it can't hurt now can it, lol._

Well, that's it for this chapter. Hopefully I may get more people reading…

Ciao!


	3. Not Everything Is As it Seems

Chapter 3: Not everything is, as it seems…

Previously: Cheshire nodded, moving gracefully off the chair, extending himself in a stretch, giving a soft meow, before sitting, looking at the other two that would be helping him.

"Are you all leaving now? Or waiting till morning?" Hatter asked, looking back at them.

Indra blinked, looking at Cheshire and Winchester. "I'm… not too sure. It's up to them. I'd like to start as soon as possible… if it was alright with them."

"The day is not as young as the night soon will be… but I'm sure all will end… safely." Cheshire said.

Winchester stood up, straightening his jacket, dusting an invisible crumb off his trousers. "I'll take that as a yes kitty." Winchester said, tugging gently at the Cheshire cat's earring.

Cheshire gave a soft growl. "My name is not kitty… and please don't tug." He said, leaping up, knocking Winchester's hat off before giving a snarl and trotting over to the Hatter.

Winchester laughed nervously, retrieving his top hat, placing it back on his head. "Yes Chess Piece." He said with a boyish grin.

Cheshire growled at him. "We should leave now…"

"It's not like the mirror is going to be… wait… it might…be moving… oh dear." White Rabbit said, nibbling on another cookie.

Indra gave a short nervous laugh. He stood up, pushing the chair back against the table. "Can I steal some food and other things before we go… just incase you know… we do find it, and it does lead somewhere?" He asked, looking at the Hatter.

"Tell you what. You retrieve the mirror, bring it back here… and I'll willing give you packs of food, water and other necessities." Hatter said, leaning forward over the top of the chair. "Deeeal?"

"Deal." Indra said, nodding. "We should go." He said, retrieving his scythe from the corner near his chair.

Winchester poked his head out the door, looking ether way. "No crazy queens or cards trying to chop my head off today!!" He shouted, and then darted out of the house.

"This is going to be a long day…" Cheshire and Indra said in unison

Winchester, Cheshire and Indra were all now standing in the Queen's chambers. "She was vain enough to keep at least one around… and to destroy all others, must of meant she knew they had some importance…" Indra said, looking under bed and in closets.

"Perhaps…" Cheshire said with a purr, looking at places the other two couldn't reach.

Winchester was in her closet, staring in a mirror, memorized… forgetting even why he was there.

"Whatca doing Winchester?" Indra asked, looking in bathrooms and other places.

"Looking at a mirror…" Winchester said.

Cheshire stopped, and hung his head in annoyance. "For how long Winchester…"

"About 10 minutes now." Winchester said, and then laughed nervously, poking his head out.

Indra and Cheshire wandered over to where Winchester was. "We need to bring the mirror back now…" Indra said.

"Oh that won't be a problem." Winchester said, picking the mirror up by himself with ease. It was simple oak full lengths mirror… nothing out of the ordinary. He took off running out of the room.

Cheshire's eyes widened in horror 'Idiot!' He thought, running after him, followed by Indra close behind.

Hatter wasn't expecting Winchester to literally… run through his door… holding the mirror. "When I meant by bring it back here… was open the door… not kick it down and run into my house…" Hatter said, throwing a cup of hot tea at Winchester.

Winchester dodged it, then put down the mirror. "Yeah yeah. It's here, and that's what matters." He said nodding.

Indra and Cheshire panted, dragging in after him. "I'm fit for war… but not him…" Indra said, covered in branches, pebbles… leaves… and other odd things, along with Cheshire.

Hatter blinked at the worn out pair. "What did you have to do?"

"Stop Twiddle nuts! From breaking the mirror…" Indra said, collapsing into the nearest chair face first.

Cheshire lay down on the floor. "Who's trying it first… he took off before we could test…"

"I will!" Winchester said, walking over to the mirror. He closed his eyes, sticking his hand through the mirror… closing his hand, and then pulling it out. He seemed to be holding some weird moss with eyes attached to it. He yelped, dropping it. "Holy Hanna!"

Indra, White Rabbit, Cheshire and Hatter were all now staring at the mirror.

Winchester took a few steps over to the side, laughing nervously.

Hatter tossed Indra and Winchester both a patched up worn out backpack. "Go, I wish you three luck…"

"You packed milk right?" Cheshire asked, looking sternly at Hatter. "Non-poisoned, non-drugged milk?"

Hatter just nodded, wandering back over to the table.

Winchester was the first to walk through the mirror.

"Well, I guess this is so long." Indra said to Hatter. "We'll be back when we can…"

"So long…" Hatter said.

White rabbit nodded. "See you soon… hopefully. And hopefully with a new queen to boot."

Indra and Cheshire walked through the looking glass, standing on the outside of a labyrinth.

"Awww fuck." Was the first thing out of Indra's mouth.

**Author's Corner:**

Well here is another chapter… I had to break it off… because well, it's a chapter. I plan on writing another soon. Yep… Soon. Most likely update it tonight.

Ciao!


End file.
